ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Campbell
History 'Early Life' Caroline was born from a fling between her college attending mutant mother and a man she met at college. For the longest time, Caroline would not learn her father's identity for many years. Caroline was raised in rural massachusetts with her single mother and grandparent on the family farm, along with her Aunt Jenna who being of the same age the two came to be more like sisters. When she was eight years old, Caroline transitioned to female with her family's support. At ten years old, while playing in the housatonic river behind her house, Caroline tripped in the shallows which was enough to manifest her mutant abilities as a hydrokinetic. At Ravenhold Caroline would apply to Ravenhold in 2016 and would be accepted on her first try. It was on the way there that her mother would reveal that Caroline's father was a supervillain she had been drawn to. At Ravenhold Caroline would struggle due with inadequacy, feeling her powers were unsuited to being a hero, but her roommate Charlie would help her hone her powers and gain more confidence, the two becoming closer quickly and even ending up dating. Character Traits Personality Caroline is a kind and caring girl but deeply insecure about her powers and gender identity. She has a strong christian faith and seek to help those in need. Physical Traits Caroline has a lithe muscled frame, long hair reaching down to her waist that had been dyed white, and green eyes. Caroline was born missing the lower half of her right leg. She received a cybernetic prosthesis and underwent necessary surgeries when she was eleven. Abilities Powers Caroline is a powerful hydrokinetic capable of manipulating thousands of gallons of water at a time. In addition to telekinetically moving the water, Caroline is able to 'solidify' it with telekinetic force. Although water is her main medium, Caroline can actually manipulate most liquids. Relationship Family * Colleen Campbell — Mother * David LaCaille — Father, has never met him. Is the supervillainous thief 'Chat Noir.' * Jenna Campbell — Same age aunt, best friend and honorary sister. * John Campbell Sr — Grandfather * Monica Campbell — Grandmother Relationships * Charlie Coleman — Girlfriend, Ravenhold roommate Friends * Allen Elster — Fellow Ravenhold student, cooking partner. * Marian Morales — Charlie's best friend and new friend. Enemies * None Other * Ian Coleman — Father-in-law * Jason Coleman — Brother-in-law Pets * Holly — Pet pygmy goat, left back at home with her family. * Several rabbits, sheeps and chickens raised for food or income. Story Appearances Story # Adventure of a Lifetime # Into the Unknown Trivia * Caroline is an excellent cook, makes her own pasta, sausages and cheese with her grandparents. She's also quite the baker. * Caroline was born deaf and typically wears hearing aids. She and her family all speak American Sign language. * Caroline goes hunting with her uncle every year and is a good shit with a hunting rifle. * Caroline is unperturbed by blood and death, having both hunted, and butchered rabbits on her farm. * Caroline's family run a crop farm by the housatonic river, growing corn, soy and alfalfa primarily, although they have a vegetable garden for their own use. Category:Character Category:Class 3 of 2016 Category:Human Category:Alive Category:Cape Category:Freshman Category:2016 Freshman Category:Cuban Category:Cuban-American Category:Latinx Category:Female Category:Transgender Category:Transgender Female Category:Parahuman Category:Asexual Category:Demiromantic Category:Queer Category:Mutant Category:Superhero Category:Applied to Ravenhold Category:In a relationship Category:AMAB Category:Character by Nerathul Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Raven's Nest Member Category:Cape Kid Category:American Category:American Citizen Category:Deaf Category:Pet Owner Category:A-Spec Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Cooking Club Category:Second Generation Mutant Category:English Speaker Category:ASL Speaker Category:Italian Speaker